bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Toushirou Hijikata
Toushirou Hijikata is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance See Image* Personality Toushirou Hijikata is a very apathetic person. The inflection in his voice is rather monotone. He doesn't dress with the usual shinigami garb during missions or around Seireitei. He often dresses in baggy, relaxing clothing. He might remind someone of a stoner. He doesn't really listen to authority and when he does, he does so in the most apathetic way possible. He likes to do what he wants and live his life how he wishes. He often succumbs himself to the Seven Deadly Sins. He really wishes he was a human. He also chain smokes like a mother fucker. Toushirou also finds fighting boring; even though, he is in the Gotei 13. He is just over confident in his combat skills to where he finds fighting anyone pointless because he would defeat them easily. Obviously, this is complete bullshit and he is as weak as two sticks tied together with a string. A single string. When Toushirou is in combat, he is often lusting for blood and would not be afraid to straight up murder a bitch or 50,000 of them. He becomes different from his usual self. He is very zealous in combat and for the need to kill. This might also be a reason he says he is bored with fighting to stop himself from fighting and going bat-shit insane. History He has no back story. Toushirou knows nothing of his past. However, back when Toushirou was alive, he was often an introverted sort of guy and lived his life to the Seven Deadly Sins. He often portrayed Lust, Greed, Pride, and Envy. However, all of the sins were part of his personality. He was a rather rebellious man, not doing what he was told and doing whatever he wanted. He was rather despicable, going to strip clubs, drinking, smoking, doing drugs all the time, and etc. If it was taboo, he was most likely associated with it. His life was a mess. Toushirou later saw that his life was a mess during a night that he got drunk alone in his apartment. He became very depressed and shot himself. He ended the mess that was his life. He saved himself from further venturing down this road he was going. Toushirou left behind a family that never really cared about him except for his younger sister that always tried to look out for him. Powers and Abilities Shunpo Novice: Toushirou is just beginning to use shunpo. It takes him a few seconds to change places from one place to another in a certain setting. He can definitely not attack coming straight out of a shunpo and would most likely use it to get away from an attack. Something he can only use at a slow pace. Zanpakutō Inner World His inner world is a black and white village that is on fire. The floor is covered in blood and is foot deep. The blood is the only thing colored in the world. The fire and the buildings are all black and white. Toushirou is colored white in this world with blue eyes. His zanpakuto spirit takes the form of himself except it is colored black with red eyes. Hakkekkyū Toushirou's sword is named, Hakkekkyū. It looks like a rather plain looking except the handle is completely black with a few strings of red fabric wrapped around the hilt in an 'X' pattern. Release command: In order to release his shikai, Toushirou just sighs in a very apathetic way before saying, "... Hakkekkyū". When he sighs, he bites his thumb. The blood flows from his body (thumb) to his sword and coats it with a red color. Jikkō-chū no chi His first zen ability is called, Jikkō-chū no chi. It means, "Running Blood". He charges forward and quickly swings his sword multiple times at his enemy continuously, leaving it almost impossible for them to block, dodge, or deflect his sword. His enemy would need a Hoh stat +2 points higher than his own to be able to successfully dodge. His enemy would need a Buk stat equal to his own to be able to block his multple slashes towards them. However, due to having to keep up his speed and strength for every slash, Toushirou needs to wait and build up energy to be able to use this ability again. [Cooldown: 2 Turns ]' Kamisoriburaddo His second zen ability is called, Kamisoriburaddo. It means, "Razor Blood". He just pulls back his sword far and swings it forward so hard that it creates a razor sharp shockwave that can hit his enemy from afar. It can only travel so far, though, like about a quarter mile (400 meters). As the shockwave travels, the damage that the shockwave would inflict grows from being mild to around medium strength. The closer the enemy is, the less damage he would take. The shockwave would cause his enemy to recieve a knockback. The knockback won't affect enemies who have higher Han than his own Hak by two. However, since he uses a lot of his strength to swing his blade forward at his enemy, he has to take a few minutes to regain some energy to be able to use this ability again. '[Cooldown: 1 Turn ] Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei